Malfoy
by Danya
Summary: Shakespeare's Macbeth totally revamped to fit Hogwarts. This is a dramatic story where Draco takes on Macbeth's role.
1. Chapter 1

**Malfoy**

Characters and background are from J.K. Rowling's brilliant work. All credit goes to her. Plus, story theme is from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. I only revamped the story to make it fit Hogwarts.

"Lavender...your late!" Said a shrill voice. It came from the shadows of the room. Lavender looked towards where the voice came from but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a match lit and a candle was lighted. A pretty face appeared. Parvati smiled a bit at Lavender and brought the candle up to light the candelabra. As more light appeared, Professor Trelawney's irritated face became visible. The divination teacher's beady eyes showed behind her large glasses. She lifted up an arm with lots of bracelets and beckoned Lavender. The clinking of the jewelry was the only noise heard.

"I'm sorry professor, I got caught up in my transfiguration homework" replied Lavender rather quietly.

"You know how important this it, don't you? I was under the presumption that you wanted to pursue your studies in Divination?" spoke the Professor.

Lavender was rather shocked at Trelawney's anger.

"aaah child, I know you desire the sight. I see great things in your future. But you must be on time. For next time, please ignore Neville's plea to help find his toad....and set your alarm. Yes....that should work out fine" 

Lavender sighed and nodded. She looked at Parvati who had a serious but fascinated expression on her face. Her arm was getting tired from holding the candelabra. Lavender approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a bit and Parvati nodded. 

"Now girls...."spoke the professor again. "Why have we come here?" 

"To see fate....to know tomorrow and all hereafter" replied Parvati solemnly 

"and...more specifically?" asked Trelawny 

"To see Hogwarts' future" answered Lavender 

Proffessor Trelawny smiled. She walked away from the light and towards the shadows. Rustling was heard, as well as the sound of clinking bracelets. Suddenly a bright blue orb ignited. It was the professor's private crystal ball. Parvati gasped. This was a rare treat indeed. The professor winked and beckoned to the girls to sit around her. 

When Lavender and Parvati were comfortable on the poufs, Professor Trelawny began... 

"Show us spirits what we need to see" 

Lavender stared into the ball but could only see blue fog. She needed to concentrate more. She wanted....needed....to see. The fog began to lift. Suddenly she knew what was going to happen. It was as if she momentarily fainted and then awoke with the knowledge. Lavender felt scared, and panicked and thrilled at the same time. She knew! Oh....but she knew what was perhaps not good to know. She couldn't understand all this new information. It was too much, like she was punched. Lavender looked towards Parvati. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes. Then, Lavender looked towards Trelawney. She looked perplexed but undisturbed. "Well...perhaps we will see something another time." 

Lavender was shocked. 

Trawlaney looked like normal. "It is way too late for you two. Off to bed! Oh, and Parvati....don't be too upset at the Charms grade you will receive after your next exam" 

Parvati wiped her eyes and look confused at the Proffesor. She began moving towards the stairs and Lavender shortly after her. Suddenly the Proffessor called out. "When shall we three meet again?" 

Lavender answered too quickly. She didn't think before. 

"When the chaos is finished and the battle is lost or won. Here to meet with Draco." 

Parvati gasped and Lavender covered her mouth with her hand. They looked up at Trelawney who was quite perplexed. 

"Have you been getting enough sleep, dear. Well...I see that you know when to come. I was just testing you of coarse. Come then...." And she pushed them towards the stairs. 

Lavender and Parvati climbed down briskly. They walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Half way there, Parvati stopped and motioned for Lavender to stop as well. 

"Lav...she didn't...." 

"I know. Only us two saw" answered Lavender. 

"What does it all mean? Can we change what will happen?" asked Parvati in a low, almost frightened voice. 

"You know the answer to that as well as I do. We can not." Lavender tried to remain calm although her heart was beating rapidly. 

"But...Draco...he.." 

"No!, what's meant to be will be. We are seers. We will say what we know we must and that will be all." Interrupted Lavender. 

Parvati nodded her head and they walked the rest of the way in continued silence. 

They reached the portrait hole all too quickly, lost in their thoughts. They climbed the stairs to their room. Hermione was still up, studying. She gave them a brief smile before resuming. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and nodded. They both fell asleep quickly, lost in their harsh dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy**

Characters and background are from J.K. Rowling's brilliant work. All credit goes to her. Plus, story theme is from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. I only revamped the story to make it fit Hogwarts.

Hermione enjoyed potions. Sure she loved all her classes (except Divination!) but she adored the keen sense she needed for mixing ingredients, timing perfectly, and knowing the consistency and quality of this magical lore. The only thing that could possibly make potions bad was of coarse Professor Snape. Hermione respected his knowledge and talent but she knew that she was definitely not the only one to get the shivers from him. Hermione instinctively shivered at remembering how cruel he can be. She tried to get her mind back on what Snape was saying and not on him, himself. Snape was eyeing the students….selecting his target. "Mr. Longbottom, what may I ask is the key ingredient in the Lacirnus potion?" questioned Professor Snape to his most frightened student.

Neville was panicked. "Oh come on, come on, you know this" thought Hermione. Not for the first time did she try to will the answer to Neville.

"Err….wool of…no….um….maybe…wool of bat?" 

Snape looked sterner than ever. No, that is incorrect. 5 point from Gryffindor. The Slytherines snickered and Hermione felt her skin grow hot. Snape looked at her and she gulped audibly.

"Miss Granger, what is the correct answer?"

"Eye of newt, sir" replied Hermione.

Well, that _ was _ an easy one thought Hermione. She hoped she would get back the 5 points lost but she was sadly mistaken. 

Snape's voice shot out again. 

"Why is it that you know the answer and your dear friend does not?"

Hermione knew that Neville tried hard and perhaps should have only studied a bit more instead of constantly searching for Trevor.

"I'm not sure why" She felt her face glow red. 

"Another 5 point from Gryffindor" Snape declared.

Hermione's fingernails were dug into her palms and were starting to hurt her. She remained quiet and looked down. The Slytherins snickered only louder. 

Suddenly a voice said rather loudly "But that isn't fair, Hermione got the answer right!".

It was Ron. "Oh, no!" thought Hermione. Hermione loved Ron like a brother but she wished that he would keep his temper under control. The class went silent. Snape's eyes went darker and his frown more set.

"10 point from Gryffindor for Weasley's mouth and it will be 50 if he opens it again!"

Thank Merlin He didn't. 

"Now, class, I want you to begin the Lacirnus Potion and I will be coming around to check. Please make sure not to screw up." He looked directly at Neville. 

Halfway through the checking, a 3rd year Ravenclaw entered the room, looking scared to death. She stood behind Snape and her knees were wobbling terribly. She reached out to hand him the note. The professor turned so quickly that the note almost flew out of the poor girl's hand and she made a small yelp. Snape took the note from her and scanned it quickly. The class was by now all curious. Snape looked up to see everyone staring back at him.

"Back to your work immediately. I have to go for a few minutes. Blaise, you watch the class while I'm away and make sure everything stays in order."

Snape stormed away with his robe flying behind him.

Blaise was the Slytherin prefect, along with Pansy Parkinson. He was quite foul and no one liked him much. As a prefect, however, Hermione expected he did a good job because he was commanding and got respect from the Slytherins. Blaise took Snape's place behind the teacher's desk. He gave everyone an eye-over and smirked.

10 minutes later Snape was still not back but everyone was too busy with the final step of the potion to notice much. Hermione was stirring the liquid in her cauldron slowly and adding drops of citric acid at every 7 stirs. She was fully concentrated and zoned everything else out. Suddenly, she was pushed back, nearly sliding her cauldron off the desk and onto the floor. She recovered her position but looked around surprised and confused.

"What the??"

Hermione saw that it was Ron who almost fell on her after being pushed by none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron was all red and breathing heavily. Draco was meanwhile laughing with his dimwitted friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione wondered what Draco could have done this time when she remembered Ron. She reached out to grab him but it was too late. He already rushed by her and hit Draco with all his strength.

"Ron, no!" yelled Hermione but onto death ears. Ron had knocked Draco onto the floor and was yelling at him to take back what he said. Draco meanwhile flung his fists at Ron and managed to hit Ron's nose. It began to bleed. Hermione realized she was pulling on Ron's shirt to get him back but her strength did not compare to Ron's brutal anger.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Harry was calling her but Hermione was too caught up in saving Ron that she didn't understand what he wanted. She looked around and noticed that 3 cauldrons were knocked over and their contents were leaking, in a steady stream, towards them. The potion could do a lot of damage with flesh. It was most near to Draco, who was still on the floor

Suddenly, Hermione heard Blaise yell out a spell she didn't recognize right away. It was almost too late when she remembered. She grabbed a Potion's book that was right next to her hand and blocked her face. Milliseconds later, the potion that was on the floor splashed the book and melted 2/3's of it away. Hermione was shaking…that could have been her face.

"What is going on here!" Snape was back and angrier than he had ever been before. "Everyone out of the classroom before anyone else gets hit with flying potions"

Everyone filed out and stood alongside the hallway walls. Blaise was the last to leave the classroom and as he did so, Snape grabbed him by the collar.

"Mr. Zabini, explain yourself!". Snape snarled and was all red. It was unusual for him to be like this with the Slytherins he most preferred. 

"The class was going good until Weasley attacked Draco. He knocked the cauldrons onto the floor for the potion to hit Draco. I, thankfully, managed to stop the potion from reaching them both." Replied Blaise solemnly.

"Malfoy attacked me, you cross-eyed brute!" yelled out Ron. For once Snape ignored him and kept his eyes looked on Blaise. 

"You stopped the potion from reaching them by purposefully diverting the potion onto Granger's face. I know that spell and you seem to have used it knowing exactly what it does!"

Blaise didn't say anything. The Gryffindors gasped. As a prefect, he should have been more cautious but as a Slytherin he assumed he could get away with anything thought Hermione. The bell sounded and the students skirted away. Hermione was joined by Harry and Ron who gave her a big hug. They were amazed that she recognized the spell in time. Blaise, meanwhile, followed Snape back into the classroom. Probably, to help clean up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Malfoy**

Characters and background are from J.K. Rowling's brilliant work. All credit goes to her. Plus, story theme is from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. I only revamped the story to make it fit Hogwarts.

  
Draco walked down the hallway to the library. Crabbe and Goyle stayed back in the Slytherin Common room where there was an animated conversation about today's Potion class going on. Everyone was in an uproar about what happened. Draco imagined that they would hail Blaise a hero. Draco, himself, didn't feel like being part of the discussion. If it was about him…maybe…but not about that fool Zabini. Anyway, he needed to finish his DADA work. Draco never got to the library. Half-way there he was met by Lavender and Parvati. Draco didn't know anything really about them except that they were Gryffindors and probably pathetic then. They stopped him in his tracks and he looked up surprised. He didn't show his shock though of coarse.

"What do you want?" Snarled Draco. He was irritated that anyone would even think about getting in his way, especially two Gryffindors.

Parvati and Lavender smiled slightly and cocked their heads.

"Well, get out of my way or I'll.." Draco was interrupted. "Draco" whispered Lavender, barely audibly.

"Malfoy" added Parvati just as serenely.

"Our Slytherin"

"Our Slytherin Prefect"

"And one that shalt be Slytherin Head Boy hereafter" finished Lavender.

Draco's eyes were widened and his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't understand what they were on about. 

"What, how….?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice interrupted Draco and he turned around to see Professor Snape calling him. He turned back but Lavender and Parvati seemed to have disappeared. Snape approached Draco from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned again and looked to his favorite professor respectively.

"Follow me to my office, Draco. I need to discuss something with you" said Snape.

In the Professor's office, Draco sat down in front of the desk and Snape stood behind it.

"Draco, I have just had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. We agreed to give you the title of Slytherin prefect."

"How do you address me as so?" asked Draco with a slightly frightened tone. He remembered what Lavender and Parvati had just predicted to him. How could they know? "Mr. Zabini was demoted because he tried to harm another student. He acted most unlike a Prefect should. I hope you will be more wise."

Draco nodded and tried to smile. Of course on him it looked more like a smirk. "Thank you, sir"

"It is a great honor, Draco. Your father will be proud." Answered Snape.

Draco stared at Snape. He was happy but still shocked.

"Is there anything else?" asked Snape.

"No, sir." Draco got up and headed for the door. He, then, turned around and stared at Snape who had begun to mark some papers. Snape looked up when he felt Draco's eyes on him and did not hear the door open. "Yes?"

"Proffessor, does anyone else know other than Dumbledore?" 

"No, it will be announced at Dinner though"

Draco nodded and walked out. He was quite confused but more amazed now. He _was_ Prefect. He now had more rights….he now had more respect….he now had a chance to become Head Boy. Draco retained that thought. "Head boy?" he wondered. A Slytherin Head boy! What did his father tell him once about the title. "You would be wise, Draco, to do well at Hogwarts. Voldemort's supporters need strength and intelligence. I believe you possess both, my son, but you do not possess power. A Head Boy has great power, you know, and a Slytherin Head Boy would be destined for grand things" Lucious's crisp, cruel voice rang in Draco's head. Something sparked inside of Draco…a need….a desire. He wanted to be Head Boy, and now, because he was a Prefect he had a chance. Maybe, he dad more than just a chance? Lavender and Parvati predicted that he would be prefect and he became one. Hadn't they also addressed him as Head-Boy? Draco smiled. Yes,….the had. 

  


Dinners at the Great Hall were always noisy, lively, and enjoyable for most. The classes were finished for the day and other than the tons of homework you had waiting for you, you could rest and talk with your friends. Draco sat at his usual place at the Slytherin table. Pansy sat on his left and Goyle was on his right. Crabbe, who was going out with Millicent and sat with her, was across the table. The food was fine, as usual. Draco had by now accepted the fact that the Hogwarts house elves were no where near as good cooks as those at Malfoy Manor. Just as Draco was about to ask Pansy if she finished the DADA essay, Dumbledore tapped his spoon on his glass, signaling everyone to be quiet. It took a while for the Hall to become silent. When it did do, the Headmaster stood up and smiled.

"Students, I have an important announcement to make. Due to certain events, we have replaced the Slytherin 6th year boy prefect with a new one. I would like to congratulate Mr. Draco Malfoy on attaining that position. Congratulations!." Dumbledore clapped and gave an earnest smile.

The Slytherins were jumping for joy and patting Draco on the back. A few Ravenclaws clapped as well but none of the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors did so. Draco was amused to see that Granger, Potter, and Weasley were stunned and disappointed. Granger and Potter were the Gryffindor Prefects he knew and now he would have weekly meetings with them, along with the rest of the House's prefects. Draco smiled. Pansy put her hand on Draco's thigh and whispered in his ear.

"Draco, my darling, I am so proud of you."

Draco and Pansy were an item since the Yule Ball two years prior. Draco adored Pansy most of the time. She was cold, cruel, and cunning, like him. Plus, she grew more beautiful every day. It was an icy beauty, with unsympathetic eyes, but Draco found this ideal. She was his perfect partner and now they were Prefects together. He kissed her cheek and whispered back.

"Pan, I do not think it ends here. On my way to the library earlier I came across two Gryffindor girls. They told me I was to be prefect before anyone else even knew.

Pansy looked interested and widened her eyes. "Which two girls?"

"Parvati and Lavender" "Hmmm, I've heard they love divination and even ask the old hag Trelawney for extra classes. Its not been unusual to hear rumors of them being true diviners. What else did they say?"

Draco was surprised. He did not hear of such talk. "They addressed me as Head Boy"

Pansy leaned in so that her lips were almost touching his. Draco heard a few "oohs" coming from his classmates. Pansy didn't seem to care.

"Prefect you are, and Heady Boy you shall be. But I fear your nature is too lenient, too kind to catch the nearest way. You have ambition, Draco, but not the pressure to attend it. You _ know _ what you must do. Let nothing impede you from achieving the position you are fated to. Let me help you succeed."

Draco was stunned. He was about to question Pansy but she brought two fingers up to his lips. "Tonight, in the astronomy tower. Don't be late, my love." Pansy whispered.

She got up and seemed to glide out of the Great Hall doors. Only then did Draco snap back into reality. He looked around and realized he was completely alone in the Great Hall. 


End file.
